Script part 12
Route 1... Tasuku, are we there yet? I'm exhausted. How the heck should I know? I've never been here before! We should be coming up on the exit soon. Be strong, Serge. Karen is all alone right now. She needs us. We have to help her. Momo right. Hang in there, Serge. Urgh... Wait up a second. At least let me wash my face real quick. ... Whoa, that's cold...! Hey, isn't that seawater? If you wash with that, won't you get all sticky and gross...? ... What the!? ... Wow, Tasuku...! What a huge shrimp...! Might be a tasty appetizer. But maybe it's thinking likewise! Look out! ... That Beast was huge, but he couldn't compare to me! I don't now, Serge. He sure looked a whole lot bigger than you... Umm, I didn't mean literally... Let's get going, you guys! ... He's right. Let's go! ... We must be outside the tower. ... Are we here? ... This is it. ... This is the place I saw. ... Melia? Father! ... Father, who is this? ... Welcome, True Savior of the Universe. Who are you? Check that guy out! Is this...? He's one of the ancient Byakko, said to have disappear eons ago. This is what our forefathers locked away. I am Zanza. And I have waited centuries for you. ... You waited for him? But I thought our forefathers imprisoned you here?! I forged the Excalibur; sword of the king with three. It is moulded from us as well as the other Sacred Weapons. All who wield those weapons are made known to me. You made the Sacred Weapons?! Yes. I made it 1 million years ago to oppose evil. But why are you imprisoned? The Sacred Weapon controls the principle upon which life is based, the source of the Dragon races existence. Mystic. Master the principle of Dragon life and all things will bow to you. Your power would be infinite. As you now know, the sword gives the wielder the power of foresight. And I myself once used that sword against Chaos, and defeated it. You're telling us you fought Zarc with that tiny thing?! Its appearance is merely an illusion. Its form morphs to conform to the will of its master. The power comes from within. ... But its power was feared by some. That is why the High Novian made me the Guardian here long ago. That can't be true! Our forefathers would have had better reason! You are what you are. Do you not believe your own eyes? Open your mind! New ruler of the High Novian. ... Excalibur is the blade of the Ancient. The only force that can oppose the Chaos. As the wielder grows, so too does his ability to control all things. Yet there is still power trapped in the sword. The Excalibur is in shackles. Shackles? It is suppressed. You mean... ... Yes. It was this constraint that gave rise to faced Chaos. Chaos Beings which cannot be destroyed by the Sacred Weapons. ... This is beginning to wear thin. ... Now, where is it? Where's this power coming from...? Is that...? So, he's come out to play! That's cheating. Can't have that... This is gonna be good. Try and stop my new toy! ... Catch this, Zanza! ... These shackles... They must be the reason the Excalibur can't hurt people as well. Does that have something to do with the Plate Devil Armor? You must find that out by yourself. I will remove those shackles for you. But you must take Excalibur and free me from this prison. Free me, and all of the Sacred Weapons will burn down all Chaos Beings you wish. Nothing but a god can stand in your way! ... Don't do it, Tergoku! But Melia, why? Something's not feel right. If we open this gate to the Pure Lands! I need that power. I thought you of all people would understand! I do...but... It's just... Hold on a minute! He only said he'd release this new power. Sounds like a good idea to me. But... Melia, please understand. I must do what I set out to. The Mechon must pay! ... Young Tergoku. I will not force you. I ask for nothing in return. It is your choice. I will. ... Savior of the Universe. Your will shall be done. Let the shackles be released! ... This party's over! ... No! Zanza! ... It's him! Metal Devil! Sorry we're late to the party! What do you think of our leader's gift? How did you know we'd be here? What's that? The poor insects are a little confused? We're here for the old fool! ... If he's dead, he can't open the Pure Lands Gates. You being here's just an added bonus! ... A silver plate Devil Armor! Zanza. Respond, Zanza. I know you can hear me. ... I sense thought waves. Zanza, how many more will you sacrifice? Who are you to talk to me? How dare you! You know nothing. I am here to talk, Zanza. ... Devil Armor! Wait! Roxas!! How did he got here? ... You will pay for what you've done! Please wait. I mean you no harm. ... Give us back those you kill! Give them back! ... I told you to stay outta the way, boy! ... Roxas! Weak! Weak and pathetic! ... Dunban! ... Stupid bug! ... Melia! Look at you! Distracted by what Karen said! Isn't that right, Tergoku? ... What or who are you?! How do you know me? Let's see if this jogs your memory! ... He moves like... ... But that's impossible! Tergoku! ... Cease immediately! They are not our target. ... Any final words? ... Die! ... Who dares? ... Stop at once! Devil Armor! Emperor! ... Father! ... Are you hurt, Melia? No, Father. ... You're gonna pay for that, you bag of bones! ... Melia! ... Father! Emperor! ... Looks like he's had his wings clipped! Did you really expect to beat me?! ... Emperor. I... failed you. Savior of the Universe. ... Zanza! You're alive! Give me the power I need! ... I am now a mere shell. The power is already yours. What?! The shackles have been broken. Wield the sword. It bends to your will. Think of your enemy, and the power to defeat them is yours! ... Zanza. ... Devil Armor! ... It's not over. The people of Bionis will never let you triumph! ... It's changing form! ... Be careful. We cannot withstand such power! Tergoku! ... 1 Hey there I have a lot going to do this morning I just can’t remember if we were able see if we were able we have a lot of fun with us but I don’t know what to do it so we don’t know what to say to do that I have to Category:Scripts